Demands for server and storage volumes continue to increase as the cloud market continues to scale. However, correspondingly scaling the hardware infrastructures of data centers becomes increasingly difficult. For example, finding suitable data center locations that are still available, scaling the technician workforce in those data centers, and handling the sudden spikes in data center component repairs, replacements, updates, and additions become increasingly challenging.